I Am A Redneck Woman
by sparxXx
Summary: rogue tells jean off, by song! songfic, jean bashing, and some language, not really but some words.


-dont own X-men

-this is my first non romance fic. its also a songfic

-to gretchen wilsons 'redneck woman' its like my anthem

-anyways its about rogue beating jean

-and teaching them all a lesson we all learn in elementary school: dont judge a book by its cover

-some jean bashing ...ok alot of jean bashing

-enjoi

---

Everyone was sitting in the living room of the mansion, well everyone except Rogue. Each was talking to one another but one topic stuck out, Jean's topic of what she believes to be everyones talent.

"Im just saying, everyone has a talent thats special and that has nothing or little to do with thier mutation." She tried to reason. Although no one was argueing with her. Nobody seemed to like to argue with Jean, it wasnt like she was as good as anyone on the debate team, she was just difficult to handle when in an arguementative mood, she wouldnt hesitate to let loose a secret or two due to her mutation. Rogue was one of the few who would fight back. Speak of the devil. Rogue walked in as Jean finished her sentance.

"Rogue dont you agree?" She asked looking in her direction. Rogue looked lost in confusion and asked. "...What?" Jean sighed as if she was speaking with someone of low intelligence and said "Everyone has a special talent thats non mutant related, my talents have given me popularity while Evan's gave him... a skateboard." _'oh lord shes dumb'_ Thought Rogue. "Ok red give me more examples." Ordered Rogue. Jean looked as though she was trying to figure out the meaning of life. "Kurt for example is the most kind and forgiving person I know. That has to be a talent." Rogue sighed and said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Thats a virtue, not a talent. And of coarse everyone has a non mutant talent, do you think that normal people dont?" Jean rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Everyone here has a talent, like Bobby can tell jokes well, and Sam is good at baseball. Actually everyone here can do something special but I dont think you can." _'ohhhhhhhhh wrong thing to say red'_ "Excuse me?" Asked Rogue with anger dripping off her words. "Yeah I dont know what you do thats different than anyone else. There's your mutation I guess you can say thats whats special about you." Said Jean. Rogue narrowed her eyes and said. "Well miss Grey, Ah know that Ah can do something that you cant." Jean mocked a giggle. "Oh really? Whats that, being able to shop in Hot Topic?" Everyone knew Jean was asking for trouble but they all wanted to see the fireworks so everyone was silent. Like the calm before the storm.

"For your information, Ah can sing better than you can." Answered Rogue. Jean mocked yet another giggle and said "Please I can sing-" "Yeah but not well." Rogue cut off. Now Jean looked pissed. "What are you implying?" She asked. Rogue tilted her head and answered "...Ahm implyin' that ya cant sing well, Ah just now said it." Jean narrowed her eyes. "Fine miss goth, let us hear whatever death lyrics you know to proove you can sing!" Spat Jean. "Gladly!" shouted Rogue.

She walked to the sterio and popped in a mixed CD. She turned around to Jean and smirked as the music began playing. Ironicly enough it wasnt any music you would picture Rogue listening to, it was country.

**Well, I aint never been the Barbie doll type.  
No, I can't swig that sweet champagne:  
I'd rather drink beer all night,  
In a tavern or in a honky tonk.  
I want a four-wheel drive tailgate.  
I've got posters on my wall of Skynrd, Kid and Strait.  
Some people look down on me,  
But I don't give a rip.  
I stand bare-footed in my own front yard,  
With a baby in on my hip.**

Every one was stunned. She did sing better than Jean, actually she sang heartfelt and passionately and was actually a great singer.

**'Cause I'm redneck woman, an' I aint no high class broad.  
I'm just a product of my raisin': I say: "Hey y'all" and "Yee Haw!"  
An' I keep my Christmas lights on on my front porch all year long.  
And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song.  
So here's to all my sisters, out there, keeping it country.  
Let me get a big "Hell, Yeah" from the redneck girls like me:  
Hell, Yeah.**

She let the fact of her having fun beating Jean show. She was dancing somewhat, which seemed to piss Jean off even more, especially when she noticed that Rogue was getting eyed on by most of the male population, mainly Scott.

**"Victoria's Secret", well, their stuff's real nice.  
Oh, but I can buy the same damn thing,  
On a Wal-Mart shelf, half price.  
And still look sexy, (Sexy.)  
Just as sexy,  
As those models on TV.  
No, I don't need no designer tag,  
To make my men want me.  
You might think I'm trashy:  
A little too hard core.  
But in my neck of the woods,  
I'm just the girl next door.**

Rogue was quite literally shoving it in Jeans face, and having the most fun in ages. Jean was pissed that Rogue not only prooved that she can sing but that everyone seemed to enjoy Rogue's little show. _'No one would stay and listen to me when i sang.'_

**Baby, I'm redneck woman, an' I aint no high class broad.  
I'm just a product of my raisin': I say: "Hey y'all" and "Yee Haw!"  
An' I keep my Christmas lights on on my front porch all year long.  
And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song.  
So here's to all my sisters, out there, keeping it country.  
Let me get a big "Hell, Yeah" from the redneck girls like me:  
Hell, Yeah.**

Ok Jean was beyond pissed now. They all seemed to enjoy Rogue's talent more than her soccer matches or other school activities she made them go to. _'shes not even that good!'_ Jean thought, trying to lie to herself. _'ERGGGG!'_ "Whatever I'm out of here!" She announced as she began walking towards the door. No one followed her or tried to convince her to stay or calm down.

**I'm a redneck woman, an' I aint no high class broad.  
I'm just a product of my raisin': I say: "Hey y'all" and "Yee Haw!"  
An' I keep my Christmas lights on on my front porch all year long.  
And I know all the words to every ol' Bo Cephus song.  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country.  
Let me get a big "Hell, yeah" from the redneck girls like me:  
(Hell, yeah.)  
Hell, yeah.  
(Hell, yeah.)  
Hell, yeah.  
(Hell, yeah.)  
I said hell, yeah.**

Jean left the room while Rogue still singing. No one knew she had this much talent, or that she listened to Gretchen Wilson. Rogue was smiling showing her true self in front of others, something she had trouble doing since the Risty fiasco. _'maybe fighting with jean actually did good this time'_ Thought Rogue as she collected her CD from the sterio and walked out of the room, leaving bewildered mutants and a smirk on her face. _'that'll teach them to judge a book by its cover. or the person by the goth attire to be more accurate'_ She thought as she was practicly jumping on the inside. _'gawd i love confusin' them'_

---

-yea

-rogue is a redneck so its all good

-and jean got put back in her place

-i wonder if it showed that i hate jean

-with a passion

-sparxXx


End file.
